


What Happens in Vegas

by mickeysaint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, the densu relationship is more of a brotp thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysaint/pseuds/mickeysaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two weeks before Berwald and Tino's wedding, Mathias decides to take Berwald to Vegas to go out and celebrate. However, a drunken night leads to them accidentally getting married to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a really dumb fanfic I wrote at 2 in the morning. Based on this post on tumblr: http://chessgrins.tumblr.com/post/108703371030/mormonstrous-theshrikeabyssal

_Ring, ring!_

Berwald groaned. Saturday mornings were the only day of the week he could sleep in, but his phone kept interrupting his sleep. Who the hell was calling him at 6:30 in the morning, anyway?

After the 7th ring, he finally gave up and checked his phone to see who it was. Across the screen displayed the name “Mathias Kohler”. Curious, he called him back. Mathias picked up on the first ring.

“Bro, I’ve been standing outside your apartment for the last hour. It’s freezing out here, let me in!” was all Mathias said.

Reluctantly, Berwald dragged himself out of bed to let Mathias in. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the over-enthusiastic Dane.

“Morning, Bear-bear! Nice day out, isn’t it?” Mathias exclaimed.

Berwald made a face. “Only Tino’s allowed to call me that, please don’t say that ever again. What the hell are you doing here, anyway? It’s barely seven.”

“Lukas and I’ve been fighting again, so I thought I’d avoid him for a little while. Mind if I crash here?” said Mathias.

Berwald shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever, I don’t really care. Just don’t eat my cereal.”

“Alright, cool!” Mathias said as he plopped himself onto the couch. He saw something on the coffee table nearby and took a closer look at it. “This the seating chart for the wedding?”

“Tino and I still have to make some changes, but it’s pretty much set. You and Lukas better not still be fighting by then.” Berwald said.

“It’s nothing serious—I hope not, at least.” Mathias sighed. “I feel like lately we’ve been fighting about stupid little things.”

Berwald patted Mathias’s shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about it. I mean c’mon, it’s you and Lukas. You two have always been together.”

“I know. I don’t know what I’d do without him…” Mathias trailed off. “So anyway, when’s Tino coming back from visiting his parents?”

“Sunday night or Monday morning, it depends on the traffic.” Berwald said.

“Awesome! That means we can go out and have a little fun.” Mathias replied.

“Fun?” Berwald repeated skeptically. “Oh no, last time we went out and had ‘fun’ you almost got us arrested.”

“C’mon Berwald, don’t be such a bore! What happened to the wild party boy I knew back in college?” Mathias begged. “I hate to say it, but you’ve grown soft.”

Berwald scoffed. “I’m not boring, I’ve just matured. Unlike you. And I happen to have plans this weekend, so no thank you to whatever you’re up to.”

“Plans, what plans?” Mathias remarked, looking around the apartment. He picked a DVD off the coffee table. “Watching _Sex and the City_ for the third time and looking at Ikea catalogs? Booooring.”

Berwald tried to come up with a comeback, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. Mathias had predicted exactly what his weekend plans were. Maybe he was right, maybe he had gotten a little boring.

Berwald sighed. “Fine, what do you have in mind?”

Mathias got up and shoved a plane ticket in his face. “Tonight. Vegas. Bachelor party.”

“I told you I didn’t want a bachelor party though,” Berwald replied.

“As your best man, I can’t let that happen. You’re getting married in less than two weeks, for crying out loud!” said Mathias.

“I don’t know, man. It’s so last minute.”

“C’mon bro, when was the last time you and I hung out without the rest of the group? It used to be just you and me, best bros. Besides, my plan will be perfect! We fly in tonight, gamble a little, maybe hit up some clubs, and come back Sunday afternoon! No one ever has to know we were gone. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” Berwald said. He knew Mathias would get his way in the end, so there was no use fighting it. After all, they’d only be gone for the weekend. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think we know what happens in this chapter :3

Berwald woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled into the pillow; it felt nice being the little spoon once in a while. Unfortunately, his moment of peace was interrupted by a sudden twinge of pain in his head. His head felt like it was being crushed in between two boulders—had he been drinking last night? Berwald reached up to touch his forehead in an attempt to get his growing migraine from getting any worse. He hesitantly opened his eyelids, not wanting to get exposed to any sunlight. To his surprise, it was nearly pitch black in the room. Oh, good.

Wait a second.

The curtains in his bedroom blocked out the sun, but it didn’t make his bedroom _that_ dark. He could only make one conclusion out of this: he was not his apartment. And as for the pair of arms wrapped around him, they definitely didn’t belong to Tino.

Berwald shifted around to see who it was and internally screamed when he recognized the person next to him.

“Mmm, Lukas, when did you get so buff?”

“MATHIAS?!”

Berwald jumped out of bed and opened the curtains all the way, forgetting that he had a migraine. Both of them flinched when the room was suddenly filled with sunlight.

“Don’t let the sun in, my head is killing me.” Mathias groaned as he got out of bed, letting the covers fall from his body.

“Why the fuck were we spooning just now?” Berwald turned to face Mathias, but instantly covered his eyes with his hands the second he saw him. “And why are you completely naked?”

“Fuck if I know. And I sleep commando.” Mathias replied, cocking his head as he casually putting his hands on his sides. “I’m pretty confident with my body.”

“But what were you doing in my bed?” Berwald asked.

Suddenly Mathias made a gagging sound. He held up his index finger. “Uhh, I don’t feel so good…”

With that, he ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Berwald sat down and tried to recall the events of last night as Mathias continued to puke. He went to run his hands through his hair when he felt something hard hit his head. He looked down at his hands only to discover a gold wedding band on his left hand. And it wasn’t the custom-engraved ones that he and Tino ordered for their wedding.

At that moment, Mathias came stumbling out of the bathroom, staring at the ring on his left hand. “Dude, are you wearing one of these too?”

Now it was Berwald’s turn to throw up.

\---

“Here.” Mathias said, handing a drink to Berwald. “For your hangover. Bacon grease, orange juice, and one raw egg. We used to drink this to get over our hangovers all the time in college.”

He sat down across Berwald at the counter. “So… you and I are married. That’s weird. I mean, because we’re bros. But now we’re also husbands. We’re… bruhsbands.”

Berwald massaged his temples. “Now’s not the time to make puns, bro.”

“I don’t know what else to do. When I panic, I joke around. It’s what I do.” Mathias replied.

Berwald took the glass and drunk it all up. It was nasty, but he could already feel his migraine going away. Maybe it was just a placebo effect, but he didn’t care. “Alright, now let’s go over exactly what happened last night.”

“I don’t know, man. We got to Vegas, got a little drunk, and apparently swore to spend the rest of our lives together.” Mathias said.

“Wait a second… I’m remembering something. You were joking about how I should do a practice wedding so I wouldn’t fuck up at my real one.” Berwald recalled.

“Oh shit, I think I remember saying that.” Mathias said. “But I didn’t know I’d end up marrying you!”

“We need to fix this. I’m getting married in less than two weeks!” Berwald said.

“Relax man, it’s not like this marriage is legal or anything. We’re gay, remember? Besides, for all we know, we weren’t ordained by a real minister.” Mathias said.

Berwald face-palmed. “Bro, they legalized gay marriage in Nevada recently.” He noticed a piece of paper on the counter and took a look at it. “And hey, look at this. Our marriage certificate with both our signatures. It’s real, dude.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Mathias said. “Who the hell lets someone sign something when they’re wasted, anyhow?”

Berwald flailed his arms out in frustration. “The fuck man? See, this is why I didn’t wanna go out with you! I knew we’d end up doing something stupid!”

“No, no. I can fix this! We’ll just go down to the courthouse or whatever and get a whatchamacallit—an annulment. It’ll be real quick and easy. No one’ll ever have to know about this” Mathias said.

“Well actually, I already told Tino about this. When you were making the hangover cure.” Berwald confessed.

“What the hell? Man, do you not know what the phrase ‘what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’ means?” Mathias asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to start off our marriage with a lie. He had to know.” Berwald said.

“But that means he probably told Lukas! He’s not gonna be happy with me—” right at that moment, Mathias’s phone started vibrating.

Mathias picked up the phone after the fourth ring. “Hey, sweetie…” he said nervously. He was greeted with an angry voice on the other line.

“Don’t ‘hey sweetie’ me. I know you and I have been fighting a lot recently, but that doesn’t give you the right to go off and marry somebody else. Especially to somebody who’s already engaged to our friend.”

In the background, Mathias could hear someone laughing maniacally. It was Lukas’s little brother, Emil.

“OMG, tell me the story again! This is too hilarious!” Emil cried out.

“Put it on speakerphone, Lukas. Berwald, are you there?” Mathias heard Tino say.

Mathias put his phone on speakerphone as well. “It’s Tino. He’s with Lukas and Emil.” He said to Berwald.

“Tino?” Berwald said. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. This whole thing’s just a huge misunderstanding.”

“I thought I’d surprise you by coming home a little early this weekend, but I guess you ended up surprising me. How are we gonna get married if you’re already married to Mathias?”

“I swear to god Mathias, you’re such an idiot sometimes. Why did you think going to Vegas was a good idea? Don’t you remember what happened last time?” Lukas said.

“No seriously, tell me exactly what happened. Don’t leave out any details.” Emil chimed in.

“Shouldn’t you be in school, Emil?” Mathias asked.

“That’s the beauty of college. We get a fuck ton of breaks.” Emil replied.

“I have no idea how the process works, but Mathias and I are gonna get an annulment. Don’t worry Tino, I’ll settle this whole mess before the wedding.” Berwald said.

“Damn right you’re annulling this marriage. Mathias is an idiot, but he’s my idiot.” Lukas said.

“Alright, well we’ll be back in LA by tonight and tomorrow we’ll get this whole thing sorted out. Lukas, I think we need to talk when I get back.” Mathias said.

“Ok, just meet us up at the bar below Emil’s apartment.” Lukas replied. “Married or not, we still need to celebrate Emil’s birthday.”

Mathias hung up the phone. “Fuck. I forgot it was Emil’s birthday today. We need to get him something before we leave.” He reached into his back pocket to get his wallet and instead found a matchbook he didn’t know was there. On the back it read ‘Elvis’s Little Wedding Chapel’, along with the address and phone number.

“Dude, I think I know where we got married last night. C’mon, we gotta go talk to Elvis.” Mathias said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias and Berwald further uncover the events of last night and discover some unpleasant news

Berwald and Mathias rushed down to the lobby to check out of their hotel, eager to leave so they could find the wedding chapel to talk to Elvis and go buy a present for Emil. They only had three hours until they had to catch their flight.

“Are you planning on redeeming the prize you won at the casino last night? You left rather quickly right after they called your name with your friend here.” The clerk said. She looked down and saw the ring. “Oh, or should I say your husband?”

“What? Oh, we’re not married” Mathias said, trying to get the ring off his finger. “Funny story, he’s actually my friends fiancé—I just married him by accident. I have my own boyfriend.” He turned to Berwald, still struggling with the ring. “It won’t come off.”

“Wait, what prize?” Berwald said, ignoring Mathias.

“$10,000 and a four-day, all-expense trip to Hawaii.” The clerk said. She handed them a voucher. “Just show them this and your I.D. and you should be good. Have a wonderful rest of your day! And good luck with… whatever this is.”

After they had gone down to the casino and claimed Mathias’s prizes, Berwald snatched the Hawaii tickets out of Mathias’s hand.

“Aww, an early wedding present for me and Tino? You shouldn’t have.”

“Hey! Give it back!” Mathias demanded. Berwald was taller than him, so he was able to hold the tickets just above his reach.

“C’mon man, you have to treat your husband better than that.” Berwald said teasingly.

“We’ve been married for less than twelve hours, don’t give me that.” Mathias retorted, jumping to try and get the tickets back. But it was no use, Berwald was just too tall.

“Whatever, I give up. I’m starving, we haven’t eaten all day. Let’s just get something to eat, find this Elvis dude, buy Emil some video games, and go to the airport.” Mathias suggested.

They went to the nearest restaurant to get some food in their stomach. When their ginger-haired waitress came to take their order, she seemed to recognize them for some reason.

“Matty, Bear-bear! How are my favorite gay newlyweds?” she asked with a chipper smile.

Berwald and Mathias exchanged glances. “I’m sorry, have we met before?” Mathias asked the waitress.

“Quit joking, Matty! It’s me, Cassandra. Your witness from the wedding? We had an awesome time last night.” Cassandra said.

“Oh right, Cassandra! Honey, you remember Cassandra, right?” Mathias asked Berwald, hoping he would remember who this Cassandra chick was. She was their only connection to what happened last night, so they decided to play along with her.

“Yes, of course!” Berwald said, playing along. “Last night was so much fun. But could you tell us again what we did last night, just for shits and giggles? I just wanna re-remember all the fun things we did last night.”

“Well first,” she started, “you saved me from that creep that was hitting on me last night in the club, then you two spent the whole night dancing with me to protect me! And then we went over to that bar across the street, and Bear-bear rode got his ass thrown off the mechanical bull—you hit your head pretty hard, I hope you’re okay. I don’t remember exactly what happened after that, since we got a little tipsy, but I do have this!” she pulled out her phone to show a video clip from Mathias and Berwald’s wedding. Sure enough, a man impersonating Elvis Presley was in the video, officiating their wedding. To both of their horrors, Mathias and Berwald watched themselves drunkenly make out after the Elvis impersonator-priest officially announced their marriage. Mathias felt like throwing up again.  

“Who’s that other guy in the video?” Mathias asked Cassandra, trying to stop himself from gagging.

“Pastor Elvis? He’s the best in the business,” she said. “There was a huge waiting list, but he bumped you guys up to the top of the list. He was just really excited to ordain his first gay couple.”

“You know what? I’m suddenly not hungry anymore. Let’s go, Bear-bear.” Mathias said as he got up.

“Sure thing, Matty. It was nice seeing you Cassandra.” Berwald said, quickly following Mathias.

As they left the restaurant, Mathias swiped someone’s gin and tonic and started gargling with it.

“Oh god, I can’t believe your mouth ever went near my mouth.”

“Same goes for you.” Berwald said, awkwardly crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Why was she calling me Bear-bear? No one calls me that besides Tino.”

“Ugh, I know. You’ve only told me like, a thousand times.” He dumped the rest of the drink in a nearby fern and wiped his mouth. “No use talking to Elvis, I guess. We’ve already gotten enough proof to know we got married for real last night” Mathias said. He made a face, recalling the kiss. “And some other things I’d rather not remember.”

“You don’t think we… you know? Consummated the marriage last night?” Berwald asked.

“What? Fuck no. You’re hot, but you’re not _that_ hot.” Mathias said. “The only ass I’m interested in is Lukas’s.”

“…You know I’m gonna tell Tino about this, right?” Berwald said.

“Nonononono. If you tell Tino, he’ll tell Lukas. And then I’ll really be in trouble. Our relationship is already on the rocks as it is.” Mathias pleaded.

“I can’t lie to Tino.” Berwald said.

“C’mon, bro! You’re not even lying to him, you’re simply leaving out a bit of information. And besides, this is probably somewhere in the bro code! ‘No bro shall tell another bro’s boyfriend about their drunken make out session’. Or something like that.” Mathias said.

Berwald checked his watch. “Fine, whatever. We’re running out of time. Let’s just get the video games and go to the airport already.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald and Mathias return to L.A. to celebrate Emil's birthday

As soon as Berwald was reunited with Tino at the bar, he greeted him with a big hug and kiss.

“I missed you so much.” Berwald said, burying his head in Tino’s shoulder.

“I’ve only been gone since Friday, Bear-bear. I missed you too, though. Did you and Mathias do that annulment thingy yet?” Tino asked.

“Not yet. But let’s not talk about that, right now we’re here to celebrate Emil’s birthday.” Berwald said, handing a brown paper bag to Emil. “Sorry about the wrapping. I didn’t have any time to get it wrapped.”

Emil pulled out the items from the bag. “ _Mass Effect 3_ and _Titanfall_? No way!” he gasped. “AND the complete first season of _Breaking Bad_? Thanks, Berwald and Mathias!”

“No problem, bud. C’mon, let’s sit down” Mathias said. They all sat down at their usual booth in the bar.

“Ah, but I saved the best for last,” Lukas said as he pulled out a wrapped box from behind him. “A photography student like you should have a proper camera, right?”

Emil excitedly ripped open the package and revealed a Nikon camera. It was the exact model he wanted too.

“How did you know I wanted this camera? It’s beautiful.” Emil marveled.

“I’m your brother, I have to know these things.” Lukas replied. “Now c’mon, are we gonna sit here all night or are we gonna get some drinks?”

“You know the best thing about turning 21? I can finally stop lying about my age!” Emil exclaimed. “C’mon boys, drinks are on me tonight!”

“NO!” Berwald and Mathias both exclaimed. The others gave them a weird look. They were usually the most avid drinkers out of their group.

“I mean, someone needs to be the designated driver. We can’t all drink. I volunteer as tribute!” Mathias exclaimed quickly.

“Don’t worry about it. My apartment is literally above us. We can just crash there.” Emil said. He ushered the waiter over and ordered a whole round of drinks.

“Besides, it’s not like you and Berwald will get drunk and married again.” Lukas scoffed.

“Actually, I think there’s something else I have to confess.” Berwald said. “Tino, I-”

“Ow!” Tino exclaimed. Someone had kicked him in the shin with brute force under the table.

“Oh shit, my bad. Sorry, Tino.” Mathias said apologetically. He had meant to kick Berwald to stop him from talking.

“It’s fine, I guess. What were you saying, honey?” Tino asked Berwald.

“What? Uh, nothing. Forget I ever said anything.” Berwald answered.

“You two are acting really suspicious. Is there something you’re not telling us?” Lukas interjected.

“Nope, nothing.” Mathias said, avoiding eye contact with Lukas as he sipped his beer. For a couple moments after that, no one said anything. They twiddled their thumbs as they drank their beer in silence.

“..I still think it’s weird that you two got married before anyone else in this group.” Emil finally said, breaking the silence. “I always thought you and my brother would be the first ones to marry.”

“I know. I mean, we’ve been dating for seven years and all…” Lukas said, glancing over at Mathias. He slapped Mathias arm.

“Ow!” Mathias exclaimed. “What was that for?”

Lukas leaned into Mathias’s ear. “we need to talk.” He turned to the others and smiled at them. “We’ll be right back.”

Tino, Berwald, and Emil watched intently as Lukas and Mathias talked outside. They couldn’t hear them, but from the hand gestures it looked like Lukas was really upset.

“When they break up, who do you think will go with who? We won’t be able to hang out like this anymore.” Emil said.

“Don’t say things like that!” Tino replied.” You’re making me worried.”

Just as things looked like they were going downhill, they saw Mathias get down on one knee. Lukas gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth, then gave Mathias a big hug. From the looks of it, it was obvious that Lukas said yes. They continued talking, though their conversation was inaudible to Emil, Tino, and Berwald.

“What do you know, he finally fucking proposed.” Said Emil. “Lukas has only been waiting for Mathias to pop the question for the last couple of years.”

When they got back inside, they officially announced their engagement. This was met with another round of drinks. After a couple more drinks, Berwald pulled Mathias aside to talk.

“What did you say to Lukas? Did you tell him about the you-know-what?” Berwald asked.

 “What am I supposed to tell him? That not only did I accidentally marry my best friend, I also got drunk and made out with him too? No way.”

“And you were in my bed this morning.” Berwald reminded him. “Feeling your boner rub up against my ass is not something that can be so easily forgotten.”

“I thought you were Lukas. My dick can’t tell the difference in the morning.” Mathias said.

“I don’t know how you can live like this. I can’t stand it anymore, I’m telling Tino everything. He has a right to know”

“Like hell you are. This would’ve been a whole lot easier if you hadn’t told Tino in the first place.” Mathias said. “They’re not gonna let us live down this incident, you know. All of this awkwardness could’ve been completely avoided. You telling Tino we made out will make things worse.”

Berwald crossed his arms. “I love Tino too much to lie to him. If you love Lukas, you’ll tell him the truth too.”

“You’re not gonna let this go that easily, are you?” Mathias sighed. “At least wait until we annul our marriage. Let’s deal with one crisis at a time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this fic! What will happen next?? :o
> 
> (( p.s.- I'm on tumblr! main blog: hella-senpai.tumblr.com  
> side dennor blog: danxnorge.tumblr.com ))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias and Berwald finally get their marriage annulled

The next day, Berwald and Mathias went down to the courthouse to get their marriage annulled. After explaining themselves to the judge, she laughed it off, and then helped them through the annulment process. By the time it was afternoon, Berwald and Mathias walked out of the courtroom as free men. The others were waiting for them in the lobby of the courthouse.

“Guess who’s not married to this little bitch anymore” Mathias said, pointing at Berwald.

 “Oh good!” Tino exclaimed. “So we really are getting married next Saturday, then?”

“I can barely wait.” Berwald said with a smile. He leaned down so Tino could kiss him.

Lukas made a face. “Ugh, sometimes you two are just so cute I can’t stand it. Stop being perfect.” he said.

“While we’re here, I thought I might as well tell you guys the truth. You know, since we’re still under oath because we’re under the roof of a courthouse and all.” Mathias said.

“…That’s not how it works, but do go on” Emil said curiously.

Mathias took a deep breath and looked over at Berwald, who nodded approvingly. He turned to the rest of the group. “Well, you see… when Berwald and I you know, got drunk and married… we sorta…kinda…”

“We sorta made out when we were drunk, and he was in my bed the next morning.” Berwald said, interrupting Mathias.

“But we didn’t do anything, I swear!” Mathias added.

The other three were in shock and didn’t know how to respond to the information they just heard. Was this some type of practical joke?

Without saying a word, Lukas walked out of the courthouse in a rather hurried manner. Mathias went to go run after him, leaving Emil, Tino and Lukas standing alone in the lobby.

“…its times like this I’m glad I’m single. I think I’ll leave you two alone.” Emil said quietly. He slipped out of the lobby as quickly as he could; he did not want to get caught in the middle of all this.

As soon as Emil left, Berwald went to go talk to Tino. He had gone over to the side of the lobby to sit down at one of the benches. Berwald kneeled down at his side.

“I’m so sorry, Tino. I was being drunk and stupid, it didn’t mean anything.”

“No, I’m not mad…” Tino said. “I don’t know how to feel, actually. It’s just weird to think about.”

 “I’d rather you be mad at me. I feel so guilty. I’ll even stop hanging out with Mathias if you want.”

“Don’t do that. I don’t want you to cut him off because of me.” Tino advised. “Especially since you won’t get to see him as much after the wedding. Besides, I know how close you two used to be before I came along.”

Berwald dejectedly put his head in Tino’s lap. “Still, I feel bad. Sometimes you’re too perfect for me, you know. How can you love a big ol’ oaf like myself?”

Tino laughed and cupped the sides of Berwald’s face. “I have my flaws, but you accept me for who I am. That’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Berwald leaned up and met Tino’s lips in a long, searing kiss. He didn’t care if anyone else saw them, because the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was Tino.

Tino started giggling. “But will you still love me when I’m old and grey, and my butt starts to sag?”

“Even if it falls on the floor,” Berwald joked.

Tino laughed. “Listen, I know what you did with Mathias was a mistake, okay? So don’t beat yourself up over it. I know you love me. As long as it doesn’t happen again, we’ll be alright.” He assured. He pulled Berwald up on the bench so he could lean his head on Berwald’s shoulder. “To be honest, I’m more worried about Lukas and Mathias. Their relationship isn’t as rock-solid as ours.”

Berwald sighed. “It was supposed to be a harmless trip. Mathias was just missin’ the days when it used to just be us two. Not that you and Lukas were the best thing that ever happened to us, but lately we’ve been drifting apart. I guess in a way we needed to accidentally bind ourselves in marriage in order to save our friendship.” He pulled out the Hawaii tickets from his pocket. “And the trip wasn’t all bad, we did win these. Guess where we’re going for our honeymoon?”

Tino’s face lit up. “You’re the best, Bear-bear.”

\---

Meanwhile, Mathias was busy running after Lukas.

“Lukas? Lukas!!” he called out. He finally managed to catch up to him in the parking lot, but they had already reached their car. Lukas got in the car and locked himself in, ignoring Mathias the entire time. Mathias tapped on the glass.

“C’mon Lukas, I thought we worked everything out last night. Why are you still feeling insecure?”

It didn’t look like Lukas was coming out anytime soon, so Mathias sat down next to their car and buried his face in his hands, trying to figure out his next move. After a couple of minutes, he heard the car door open. When he looked up, Lukas was standing in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Lukas said quietly. “You always go out and do crazy things with Berwald, but you’ve never once asked if I wanted to do those types of things. I like having fun too, you know.”

Mathias was silent, so Lukas continued talking. “You’re too oblivious about your surroundings. You can’t even tell when I’m hurt. Not only that, you’ve been totally clueless towards all my hints about wanting to get married. And I’ve been hinting at it for four years.

“When Berwald and Tino got engaged last year, I thought for sure you’d finally come to your senses. They’d been together for less than two years, and we were passing our sixth. But maybe I was expecting too much out of you.

“But then I get a text from Tino yesterday morning, saying you and Berwald got married in Vegas? I know it didn’t mean anything, but it still hurts. You’d marry your best friend quicker than you’d marry me. I just don’t know what I mean to you anymore.” He fiddled with the ring on his finger and twisted it off. "Did you mean it when you asked me to marry you?"

Mathias was astounded. He stood up so he could be eye-level with Lukas as he tried to figure out what to say to him. Finally he spoke.

“Lukas, I had no idea you felt this way. I’m not the smartest guy in the world,” he admitted, “but I’m still learning. Even after seven years, I’m still trying to learn as much as I can about you. I’m so sorry I took you for granted, you deserve so much more. I just want you to be happy.”

Lukas cracked a faint smile. “Idiot, I want you. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Mathias pointed at the ring, which Lukas was still fiddling with. “May I?” Lukas handed it over.

“I can’t believe it took accidentally marrying Berwald to realize the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was in front of me all along. You know that 10 grand I won in Vegas? I used some of it to buy this ring. Berwald helped me pick it out.”

Suddenly, Mathias had an idea. He got down on one knee for the second time. “Lukas, I know our relationship isn’t perfect—not everyone can be as flawless as Berwald and Tino—but I’m willing to work on our relationship if you are. Will you do me the honor of marrying me… again?”

Lukas looked around him. “Are you proposing to me in a parking lot? How romantic.” he said jokingly. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you. Somebody has to.”

“Really?” Mathias exclaimed, filled with joy. He pulled Lukas in and squeezed him tightly. “I promise, I’ll devote the rest of my life to loving you and telling you how pretty you are everyday then.”

Lukas laughed. “I wouldn’t mind that at all. C’mon, let’s go home. We’ve got an overdue wedding to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter was more emotion-filled than plot-expanding. the next chapter will be the last chapter, at Berwald and Tino's wedding!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald and Tino finally get married! ((this is the last chapter))

As Berwald and Tino stood in front of the entire church exchanging vows, Mathias couldn’t help but feel like a proud bro. He smiled to himself, reminiscing on the days when Tino and Berwald first met each other. It was so painfully obvious that Berwald had a crush on Tino, but he was too shy to ask him out. Thanks to Mathias and his constant intervention, he had somehow managed to set them up on a date. The rest was history.

Mathias looked across the altar where Lukas was standing and gave with a little wave. Lukas smiled and waved back, then gestured to Berwald and Tino to remind Mathias to pay attention to the ceremony. In just a couple of months it would be their turn to stand in front of the altar. Of course, Mathias had already decided on Berwald as his best man.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. Before he knew it, the priest had given his pronouncement of marriage. Mathias was relieved. After all the crazy things that had happened in the last two weeks, he was glad that everything worked out in the end.

A wedding reception followed soon afterwards. Immediately, Mathias went over to Berwald and hooked his arm around Berwald’s neck. “Hey bro, congrats on getting married!”

“Thanks bro. Now let go of me, you’re ruining my tuxedo.” Berwald said, wrestling himself out of Mathias’s hold.

A waitress came by to offer them some drinks. Mathias and Berwald instantly recognized her as Cassandra, the witness at their Vegas wedding. They were a bit shocked to see her there.

“Hey, you guys! Thanks for hooking me up with this job, I really needed the extra money” she said. “But I’m kind of confused. Why do all the napkins say Berwald and Tino? Aren’t you two already married?”

“Oh, it’s kind of a funny story.” Mathias said. “See, I meant to take my friend Berwald here to Vegas as sort of a bachelor party-type thing, but I ended up marrying him by accident. We’re just bros.” He pointed at Lukas. “That’s the person I’m actually getting married to.”

“Oh, and my name’s Berwald, not Bear-bear.” Berwald added.

Cassandra just burst out in laughter. “That’s the most hilarious thing I’ve heard all week,” she said, wiping away a tear.

Emil popped out of nowhere and inserted himself into the conversation. “I know, right?” he said to her. He read her name tag. “Cassandra, is it? We should do lunch sometime so I can tell you about all the other crazy things Mathias has done. Remind me to tell you about the time he and Berwald almost got arrested…” Emil said as he linked arms with her and walked away.

After Emil left with Cassandra, Lukas and Tino joined Berwald and Mathias.

“Hey, good job on marrying the right person this time.” Lukas said to Berwald.

“We were married for less than two days. You’re never gonna live this down, are you?” Mathias said.

“Nope. It’s still hilarious.” Lukas replied.

“Guys? My husband and I still have to greet the rest of the guests, so you can sit down at our table.” Tino said. Then he started giggling. “I get to call this guy my husband now. Because we’re married.”

Berwald started smiling like an idiot too. “Give us 10 minutes. Are you ready for your speech, Mr. Best Man?” he asked Mathias.

Mathias pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket. “I was born ready.”

As Berwald and Tino turned to leave, Mathias called out to Berwald. There was something that had been on his mind for the last couple of weeks.

“Berwald! I didn’t wanna say anything to you yet, but I saw some house listings at your place a couple weeks back. Are you… moving or something?” he asked.

Berwald looked surprised. “I didn’t know you saw those… but yeah. Tino and I already found the perfect house—but it’s up in Northern California.”

“Oh.” Mathias said dejectedly. “That’s a long drive from L.A.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just didn’t know how. We were gonna wait until after the wedding to tell you guys. Tino and I are looking to adopt, so we couldn’t live in that little apartment for much longer.”

“You mean I’m gonna be an uncle?!” Mathias exclaimed. “I’m so excited for you two! But I’m still gonna miss you a whole lot. You’re the best friend a bro could ever ask for.” Mathias’s eyes started watering.

“We’ll always be best bros, no matter what.” Berwald reassured. He pulled the overly-emotional Dane into a bro hug. “Now stop crying.”

“Thanks bro.” Mathias said. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so thanks to everyone who actually took the time to read my fic. I'm surprised I actually finished one :o  
> time to go write more fanfics about these nordic losers because I have like, a million prompts for them


End file.
